The Beginning
by violet eyes rika
Summary: s3 This is about how all of the luc's team met. I revised the first chapter. Has all of them going through Sarah's stages of life together. Complete
1. The meeting nobody will forget

Violet eyes rika: This is my own world of Suikoden. I made all of this up, so don't complain about it. I've only played Suikoden 1 and 3, so I don't know Suikoden 2. Hope you enjoy.

)*(The Beginning)*(

Chapter 1

            Fog surrounded the whole entire island. You couldn't see two feet in front of you. If you didn't live on this island your whole entire life, you would get lost in a heartbeat. The island was covered with a forest and there was only one true path and the others would lead you into a dead end. The island was completely silent. Except for one sound. That sound was from a human. The human was humming in a middle of a clearing.

            This human was a girl of five-years-old, with pail blonde hair that was cut at shoulders length. She wore a blue dress that only stopped five centimeters from the ground. The girl was having fun tossing a dark blue ball. The ball went up by her small delicate hands and disappeared quickly in the fog and quickly reappeared. She caught the ball easily and smiling she thought of what trick she did a few minutes before.

*          **flashback** to a few minutes before        *

The same little girl was in a cold room and she was not alone. A tall handsome man was with her. He was about twelve-years-older then the little girl. The man looked around the room. The room had only a desk, a bed, and a wooden box that could open up and reveal all of the little girls clothes. He then concentrated on the little girl again. 

            "Now, Sarah, you must concentrate and think of the place you want to go, then the rest will be easy for you." Said the man.

            "I'm trying Luc, I'm trying." Said the little girl, known as Sarah, as she looked up at the man.

            The man was wearing a black, brown, and green coat and the rest was what a rich traveler would wear. But Sarah's observation was cut short by a knock at the front door of the tower. Sarah jumped a little because this was the first time somebody knocked at the door since she came here. Luc stopped looking at Sarah again and now looking at the door. Luc stood up straight and said.

            "So this is it. Sarah keep practicing and wait for my return."

            Not waiting for a reply, Luc walked out of the room. Sarah waited until his footsteps were faint and then ran toward her wooden trunk. She opened it up and dug her hands in and pushed all of her clothes aside and sitting there was a dark blue ball. Sarah grabbed the ball and ran for the door. She reached the door and silently opened the door and peaked out. No one was there. She opened the door fully and stepped out. She looked around. Then something made her jump. Luc was talking to someone at the door. She didn't like eavesdropping, but nobody said she couldn't. So Sarah stood there for a while listening.

            "Albert Silverberg is here to greet you and to talk to you about business." Said a cold and evil voice that gave Sarah cold shivers down her back.

            "I will meet with him here in ten-minutes. Make him not late, for I don't liked to be kept waiting for someone."

            Sarah didn't want to hear that cold voice again, so she tiptoed out of the magicians tower and ran into the forest.

*          **End** of **flashback**         *

            Sarah tossed the ball up again and then heard a snap of a twig and lost her concentration. The ball hit her foot and rolled away.

            "Wait! Come back ball." Asked Sarah in a childish voice.

            She ran after the ball. It was very difficult because of the fog and her mind still lingering on the twig snapping. Horrible things went into her head when she thought of _what _made that sound, not who. Demons, monsters, Evil guys trying to take her away from Luc, she ran until she heard something that made her stop dead in her tracks. A voice was talking. This voice was sly and sounded as if he could easily lie. She listened harder and heard what he was saying.

            "Damn it! Why does he just say 'meet me here in ten-minutes' when I don't even know this place and worse this damn fog is everywhere?"

            "I don't know why. What's this? A ball in the middle of nowhere, why would a apprentice to a person of a rune bearer need this?" Said the same chilling voice in the house.

            Sarah, curious, ignored the chill in her back and walked forward. She stopped when she could feel they were close, she bent down and listened to what they were saying.

            "Here take this ball and I will leave you here with your thoughts. Since I won't be late and miss all of the chaos and blood." Said the chilling voice.

            "Wait! Yuber!" Said the sly voice.

            Then the fog cleared a little and there stood a man of about nineteen-years and he wore a white trench coat, which looked good against his dark red hair. Nobody was with him. He had a sword in his hand and obviously was trying to cut threw the forest. In his other hand he held a dark ball, the same ball Sarah was tossing a few moments before.

            Sarah got out of her bent position and looked straightly in the eye at the older man.

            "What are doing with my ball? Why can't you find the path? Wait, that means that you want to hurt somebody at the tower, doesn't it?" Said Sarah.

            "You know the way? Take me to the tower and I will give you your ball back." The man said.

            "Fine, follow me, but tell me your name." Said Sarah curiously.

            The man immediately stood up straight and put his sword under his coat into its scabbard.

            "My name Albert Silverberg. My I ask what your name is?" Asked Albert.

            "Sarah. Come." Said Sarah as she ran away into the fog.

            Albert followed and in moments they reached the tower. Sarah ran into the tower and into her room, not looking back to see if Albert had followed her out of the fog. She closed the door silently and looked at her room. She was not alone. A woman was standing in the middle of the room with a cloak on that went over her head. 

            "Leknaat! What are you doing in here?" Asked Sarah petrified because if Luc knew about this she would be in trouble.

            "Don't worry little one I didn't tell Luc about your little outing. I didn't stop you because Albert needed to come here." Said Leknaat.

            "Now go tell you are sorry for going out." Said Leknaat.

            "I'm-." Leknaat cut off Sarah.

            "Not to me but to Luc." Was what Leknaat said.

            Sarah nodded and went out of the room feeling horrible.

*          **To** **Luc**            *

            Luc was sitting at a table looking at the man on the other side of the table. Albert starred back at him. Luc glanced at the other man, the man called Yuber. Yuber wore all black except for a strip of white on his coat. He wore a black hat that covered his eyes. He had blonde hair that was braided down his back. Luc didn't particularly like him, but he was the only person that would do the job that Luc made in his head. The plan would need a lot of bloodshed and trickery. But the plan was worth it. To be free was worth it.

            Something caught Luc's eye. Albert was trying to hide it but Luc recognized it immediately. It was a ball, blue as an ocean.

            "Where did you get that ball?" Asked Luc.

            Albert then looked uncomfortable for a second and was about to speak when Yuber spoke.

            "So where is your mage? I thought we would all meet to discuss your plan."

            Now it was Luc who looked uncomfortable. He hadn't said anything to Sarah about his plan. And didn't want to until she was older and when she totally forgot about her past.

            "She is-." A person hugging his leg cut off Luc. 

            "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, Luc really I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it, this wacky man stopped me and he pulled out his sword at me and he tried to kill me, and if I didn't give him my ball I would die." Said Sarah crying.

            Luc looked at Sarah and then at Albert, who was trying to give the ball to Yuber. Yuber took the ball, pulled out his sword and stabbed the ball, when the ball was totally deflated he tossed it to Sarah. Sarah looked at it and cried harder. Luc took the deflated mass and threw it out the window. Quickly he said.

            "Don't worry Sarah, when there is another war I'll get you another one. And Yuber will pay for it. Isn't that right Yuber?"

            "I'm not paying for a ball and giving it to a little girl like that." Said Yuber pointing at Sarah.

            "Only Leknaat and Luc can call me a little girl. You have to call me lady." Replied Sarah.

            Albert by now was getting a headache, so he yelled through his pain.

            "Stop it, I need to see that mage if I'm supposed to conjure up a plan. I need to know its abilities and weaknesses."

            Luc looked at Sarah then back at the two men.

            "She is right here, gentleman." Said Luc.

            The three men looked at Sarah. Sarah just hugged Lucs leg tighter and wished that Leknaat was here to tell her this was all supposed to be, that this was her future and to sooth her. But she wasn't.

*          **End** of chapter **one**      *

Sarah is a little out of character in this chapter, but there is a reason behind it. Please tell me what you think and if you think I should continue with this fic. Bye!


	2. The Past, Present, and Future

Disclaimer: Don't own Suikoden.'_'

(*)The beginning(*)

Chapter 2

            Sarah shifted her feet back and forth getting nervous at all of the attention she was receiving. Once it was like this, Everyone staring, waiting for you to mess up, to judge you on how powerful you are, not taking the time to get to know you, to play with you and seeing if you alright. Sarah closed her eyes tightly and dug her head deeper into Lucs leg, wishing that they would all stop staring at her.

            "This has to be a mistake," Hissed Albert, "I will be eighty by the time that she," Albert pointed at Sarah, "Will have the power that this _plan_, this _mission_, needs."

            "I would like to agree with Albert. This _girl _will not supply the bloodshed I desire. She seems to be to weak to withstand a entire army and to come up with a illusion." Added Yuber.

            Luc became stiff and got up. Not caring if Sarah got pulled off from her only security. 

            "I assure you, gentlemen, that she will be powerful enough. I'm surprised that you don't recognize her. For sure you have seen her before she came to me. She traveled extendable amount of area. Particularly in Hermonia, which I would remind you, if you have by any chance forgotten when you have traveled here, is your area Albert Silverberg." Luc said coldly, for he didn't like anyone who spoke harsh of what he took pride in. 

            Sarah calmed down a bit from what Luc was saying to the evil men. She stood up straight and looked at both of the men and looked at them intently, as if they were a horse, or an animal, and it was fit for her to be called it's owner. In response, Yuber gave her a nasty grin and said in a cold, almost pure evil voice.

            "At least she has some pride of what she is, what a pity when she will be thrown in a gutter and her caring master will laugh at her and find a new mage, fit to the plan that he has set us into doing."

            Sarah sucked in her breath and walked around the table, the only barrier she had, and looked straight into Yubers eyes. The first time she looked at his eyes and she gasped at what she saw. His eyes blood red and looked murderous. Gathering up all of the courage she had left she brought up her foot and brought it down right on his foot with all the strength she had left in her little body. 

            Yuber smiled evilly and didn't flinch one little bit. 

            "I will have to say if her magical abilities are as good as you say then I'm in it. I need another war to make my sword bloody enough for my liking."

            At that precise moment Albert snapped his fingers and with a sly grin on his face he said.

            "I remember you now. You were the daughter of some nobles in Hermonia. Yes, now I remember, you were a figurehead to your parents and they said you had the ability to sense the cindar ruins and had an extensive magical ability. But you were kidnapped by a mysterious figure," Albert side glanced at Luc, then he looked at Sarah again, "You've been missing for two years and your family had given up looking for you."

            Sarah went stiff and looked like Luc did a few moments before.

            "That's enough, Sarah go get your staff." Barked Luc.

            Sarah walked out of the room feeling cold and depressed, she didn't want to think of her past before she met Luc. But she couldn't help but remember little snap shots from her past. People always staring, trying to make out a mistake, to prove wrong what her parents said. All of the eyes just waiting for you to do a fault, do something that they can blame on you and call you horrible names, like demon or witch. A cold shudder crawled threw her back as she walked down the halls to her room. She couldn't help but remember something she would never forget.

*          **Flashback **to a few years **ago              ***

            Sarah walked into a room. It was a ballroom with all of the accessories that came along with it, rugs on the wall, guards at the door to announce you and finally all of the people, the awful people. She walked on the cold marble below and faced everyone in the room, all-staring at her. Her hand was clasped with her mothers. Trying not to fall and embarrass her family, Sarah walked on until someone yelled something. Her mother gasped and pulled her hand away, leaving Sarah to support herself. What the person said was _witch_. Sarah turned to the way she heard it from. She scanned the crowd. Looking at each person with her cold blue eyes. She looked at all of the shocked faces that she received from her eyes. Only two people didn't seem surprised. A man in his late teens with dark red hair and was wearing a white coat with silver lining. He had slanted eyes and was looking unimpressed by her. A man that she heard her parents talk about, was his last name Silverherd or Silverberg? She couldn't remember. When she put her eyes on the other man he said it again, _witch_. She ran towards him and starred him in the eyes. Then bringing her foot up then down the man screamed in pain.

*          **End **of **flashback         ***

            She reached her room, got her staff and she ran back to Luc.

            "Now, gentlemen, may I demonstrate her power and show you how quickly she learns techniques. Now, will you please show these gentlemen what we were working on this morning" Stated Luc.

            Sarah nodded and recalled into her head what Luc said earlier about how to do it. She concentrated her magic on what she wanted to do, closing her eyes in the process. In a smooth movement and never stopping Sarah brought her staff in front of her then to the side. She strained her ears to listen to the sound she was hearing for. She heard it, it sounded like the floor was moving, like some unknown force was making ripples in the floor. She smiled and opened her eyes. Indeed the floor was rippling; the highest point the waves reached was as high as Sarah's ankles.

            "Nice introduction. Now lets see if you can pass the real test. Teleport us to the farthest point you can muster." Said Yuber observing the floor carefully, for he is an expert at teleportation. 

            Sarahs eyes went wide and looking panicked she turned to Luc. Begging Luc with her eyes of what to do next. If she remembered correctly, Luc was interrupted in the middle of her lesson and she had no clue on what to do next. 

In response he looked away from her and simply said. "Let us go and be done with this." After he said that he started to sink threw the floor, until he was completely covered and he disappeared in the ground.

Sarahs eyes went wider and her mouth opened in a little gasp. She never saw this happen before. How did he do that? She looked where Albert and Yuber were. They were gone. She closed her mouth and swallowed hard. She closed her eyes and thought of going down. 

The room was now bare and the rippling stopped and there was no trace that it ever happened.

*          **To Luc            ***

            The rippling appeared again but in a different place. This place was in a cave, dark and gloomy. They appeared in a tunnel which was part of the main tunnel but broken off. The main tunnel was stone with unusual people living in it. The people or things were lizards. They were on their hind feet and were standing like a normal human, except for the hind legs, which looked like a horses hind legs with scales. They were taller then a human and had deadly three pointed spears. They wore shirts that went to the leg joint. 

            No lizard was in the tunnel that Luc, Albert, and Yuber were in. 

            "So where is your mage, Luc," Asked Albert, "Surely she would be here by now, it has been five-minutes."

            Luc sighed and closed his eyes and replied. "I don't know. I didn't teach her the last part of the teleportation."

            "What! You told her to do something she didn't know how to do?" Albert said calmly.

            "She could be anywhere that her magic abilities can take her. Hopefully when we find her that she will be dead and all bloody." Said Yuber.

            "I'm _not_ going to let her be massacred. I'm going to find her and you two," Luc pointed at Albert and Yuber. "Are coming along with me and while we are out you can buy her a new ball, Yuber."

            Yuber made a nasty face but didn't say anything. 

            "Hay, you three, what are you doing in here, you are not supposed to be in here!" Said a gravely voice that sounded like nails going over a chalkboard. 

            "We will be leaving now." Said Luc.

            "Can kill him before we leave? My swords need some attention." Said Yuber.

            With out waiting for a reply Yuber took out his swords in the most unusual way. He pulled up his arm like he was mid-way on a pull-up and then down again. The momentum of his arm made his swords come out of his sleeves. There was no way of stopping him, he charged up to the lizard and before you could blink killed him. Not without shrieking pain for the lizard and from that the lizard screamed. The scream was terrible and worse it brought other lizards that wanted to know what happened to the lizard.

            "There you had your fun, now lets go." Urged Luc.

            "Fine." Yuber said.

            Yuber put his swords into place. Then he put his hand in front of him and immediately a drop from the sky came down and the ripple was back. They went down into the ripple and were gone before the other lizards reached them. 

*          **End **of chapter **two       ***

            Violet Eyes Rika: Thank you to my reviewers and hopefully you will keep on reviewing. Sarah is still out of character but the next chapter she will turn to her normal dispirited Sarah that we all know. I have a question that hopefully someone can answer me. At the beginning of the game, Geddoes chapter, Sarah came to Karaya village before it was attacked and said for all of them to leave before it was to late and Aila attacked her. She left and Aila followed with Ace and Joker behind her. Aila trapped Sarah and then Albert and Yuber came and if my memory is correct Albert and Yuber said that they protect Sarah. Now how can Albert protect Sarah if he is a support character? And also

If you haven't played Lucs chapter ignore this* When Karaya was burning and when they find out that Sarah is missing Yuber and Albert go after her. Now, if they just brought her back from the first question why didn't they say anything about her missing twice in the same day? Where was she? Finally are the two things connected? If she teleported to there before it happened and try to warn them and Yuber and Albert came after her. 

Hopefully someone can tell me. Well bye.


	3. The vow and the suspicion

Disclaimer: I REALLY get annoyed by doing this. I DON'T own Suikoden. 

)*(The Beginning)*(

Chapter 3 

            The lizards ran into the cavern. They stopped immediately and stared at the poor excuse for a body. A lizard named Dupa looked back at the entrance of the tunnel. Two lizards were behind them, trainees of the great lizard clan, one of the clans of the grasslands. He would get nowhere with the apprentices. He fully turned around and straightened his back to show with his body language that he was superior to them. 

            "Something is wrong with this screen. Go back and get the warriors and tell the guards to be on a look out for," Dupa turned and looked at the body and with his expert eye looked at the cuts that were all over the body, "A ironhead with a steel blade. Yes, this is from a blade that is straight and narrow, not a curved knife that the great grasslanders use." 

            "Yes, sir." The two trainees said in unison.

            The two lizards turned and ran out of the cavern. Their spears making a clashing noise that sounded like a duel was going on. Dupa turned again and walked up to the masacured body, anger in his eyes. 

            ~Who _dares _to kill a lizard and not let anyone know who he is and not have the courage to fight one-on-one. Yes, there was two different blade marks on his body. It was two against one. Now I'm angry! Nobody kills a lizard without giving him dignity and proper respect for him. Nobody!~ Dupa clenched his teeth with a loud growl as he thought.

            Dupa walked toward the body and said out loud so all of the great spirits of the grasslands will hear him and also to mark that this is what he will undertake.

            "I Dupa, warrior of one of the great grassland clan, will find out who did this and will take revenge on his soul. I will duel him and take revenge on this lizard, fairly. Not what this _ironhead,_" Dupa turned away and spat out the word in disgust, "Did not do. I vow by the great spirits of the grasslands."

            Dupa bowed his head, his crown of feathers tickling his scales. Dupa now looked at the ground and his tracking eye looked at the marks the ironheads made. There was three different footprints. Two a few feet away from the body.

            ~Probably his gang.~ Thought Dupa.

            Dupa looked at the other set of prints. 

            "I will get you, you coward." Snarled Dupa.

*          **To** **Luc**            *

            He was at the Magictions Tower again. Yuber took them there after he had killed the lizard. He looked at the room again. This room was the same room that they transported to the lizard clan. But now the table held something, a map. Luc looked to the side. Yuber was still there, standing in a dark corner of the room. Luc looked straight again and saw Albert starring at the map. 

            "Now, Luc, give me a compass and I will show you the area Sarah will most likely be." Said Albert looking at the map intensely. 

            "How will this help find Sarah? We should be looking in houses and calling out her name. Not here, sitting around and looking at a useless map," Luc spat out looking at Albert with disgust "And you call yourself a strategist." (Please say I spelled it right.)

            "Ah, but Luc, this is the only way we will find her," Replied Albert, "Now give me a compass."

            Luc walked out of the room. Albert turned to Yuber.

            "Why did you do it? I will find out why and find your strategy, Yuber and I will crush you at the game of war." Albert said full of determination.

            "Whatever do you mean, Albert?" Yuber grinned his evil grin.

            "To put it in your non intelligent speaking form. Why did you kill that lizard?" 

            Yuber grinned more evilly. "I just wanted to, Silverberg don't think I'm not on your plan too. I guess we will find out in the end. Unless, one of us finds out first and reveal the other to the gullible Luc. Now will we?"

            Albert almost replied, but was stopped by Luc walking in with a compass.

            "There now lets find Sarah." Said Luc.

            Luc handed Albert the compass. Albert focused on the map again, but before he did so he glared Yuber with his cold eyes. 

            "Now, we are right here," Albert, said monotony, with no expression at all. He put the pointy end of the compass on the place where magicians tower was, "Now, if we stretch the other end of the compass to where the lizard clan is," Albert, did so, "Now, instead of looking everywhere for her, I will show you the radius of where she will be." Albert twirled the compass and in doing so made a circle on the map.

            "How do you know if she isn't farther than that?" Asked Luc.

            "You should know, Luc. You told her to go as far as she could." Replied Albert.

            "It will take months to find out where she is." Piped up Yuber in the corner. 

            "Not months, Yuber, only hours, I already know where she is. Or a area of where she is." Said Luc.

            "Where? And do you know Luc?" Asked Albert.

            "To answer," Said Luc, "She right there," Luc, pointed at a spot on the map, "And how, I will tell you later."

            "Fine lets go." Said Yuber throwing out his hand. The yellow ripple came back.

*          **End** of chapter **Three**              *

Violet Eyes Rika: I know it's a short chapter but I had to stop because I have homework that has to be done and when I'm all done with it I will start a new chapter. I want to say thanks to MWPP and Lily for answering some questions. Thanks!! And since I want to delay a little longer I want to say sorry for not updating soon on the second chapter. I just got lazy. If it happens again just e-mail me and I will kick my own butt and do it. ^_^ Bye!  


	4. The Ruins

Disclaimer: Don't own Suikoden.

(*)The beginning(*)

Chapter 4

            They appeared in an almost open field. Before them was a great mound. The front of the mound was an ancient stone door. Two blocks of stone was on the sides of the door. On top of the two blocks of stone was one stone that connected all of it together. The rest of the mound was dirt with bright green grass on it. 

            Luc walked up to the door examining it. He bent over and tried to see something that wasn't there. He took a few side steps and started to examine that part too. Luc kept on doing this. First he examined the doors, then the stone blocks, and finally the whole things itself. Yuber and Albert kept to the sidelines, not knowing what to do. After a while curiosity got the better of Albert.

            "What on earth are you doing?" Asked Albert.

            Luc never stopped examining the door or the blocks. He walked around some more, ignoring Albert's question. 

            "This place is not on a map. There is nothing here, give it up and lets go!" Albert said grumpily. 

(Sorry I'm making Albert be like this. I would never dream of Yuber asking these questions.)

            Luc ignored Albert once again. He put his head in one hand, the other hand cupping his elbow as if holding it up. 

            "I'm leaving and going to go back to the tower." Albert said as he turned to leave.

            Luc's head shot up at that moment and he turned and faced Albert and Yuber. But not for long as he turned to the right and started to walk. He walked till he reached the side of the mound. Yuber followed him. Albert turned back to Luc, but stayed where he was. Luc started to up on top of the mound. Yuber didn't follow at that point, only went back where he came. Next to Albert. Yuber and Albert waited for Luc to return. But before he came into view there was a click and the door started to open. Revealing an ancient corridor. Then Luc came into view. He came from the ancient corridor, smiling with triumph. 

            "You see, Silverberg, Sarah always liked these ruins. Actually, I found her in these ruins. And since she was drawn to them I thought that she would be here. Now, let us go into these ruins." Luc said still smiling. 

*~*~*~*~*

 The ruins was tinted blue and had was all made of stone. Vines and other overgrown green life have infested the place. The place had a magical feeling to it. An almost uncomfortable feeling was the place gave. Great power dwells in it. 

            "What is this place called? We are getting to close to the lizard clan. They probably already found the body that Yuber killed and now searching for us." Slyly said Albert.

            "This place is called the cyndar ruins."

            They kept on walking in silence. They were almost to the middle of the ruins when a monster appeared and they had to defeat it. One flick of Yubers sword killed the beast and they continued. In the middle of the ruins stones looked like stones bursted from the ground and was left standing there. A little bit north of the middle stood Sarah, facing the wall. Looking at the design that was on there. 

            "Sarah!" Called Luc.

            Sarah turned and saw Luc, Albert, and Yuber standing in the center of the ruins. She ran towards them, yelling Lucs name. They reunited and Sarah gave Luc a hug. 

            "Luc I was so scared! I thought you left me for good. Then I started walking around and something happened."

            "What happened Sarah?" Asked Luc.

            " Got to the center and I felt something. Like it was calling for me and I had to obey it. I started to walk automatically toward that door." Said the frightened Sarah. 

            Sarah pointed at the place where she used to stand. Luc looked at where Sarah was pointing and a look of confusion washed on his face. 

            "There is no door Sarah."

            "Yes there is! And it's holding something very important. It sort of feels like what you have in your right hand."

            Luc looked at his right hand.

            Just then another monster came out of hiding and, as before, Yuber killed it.

            "We need to leave. Yuber!"

            Yuber stuck out his hand again and the ripple came back and disappeared with them.

            *          **To** **Dupa**          *

            Dupa went out the lizard cave and up a path. He had never come here before. But he heard something and he was going to check it out. He went into the ruins and heard someone speaking. He stopped and listened to the conversation.

            "We need to leave. Yuber!"

            The lizard ran forward and kept on running until he got into the middle lf the cave. He saw the killed beast. He bent down and looked at it. 

_Yes, it was the same blade marks as his fellow lizard. _

He started to run again. 

_Surely they haven't got out of the cave yet. And if they did he would find them._

He stopped again as he saw the other killed monster.

_The same blade marks. I will catch those ironheads._

He ran out of the ruins and started to look for Luc and his gang. He, of course, didn't see him. 

_I will get you. Mark my words; I'm going to get you._

*          **End** of chapter **Four**                 *


	5. blowing down the house

The beginning  
  
Blowing down the house  
  
When they teleported in the room it was dark, damp, and cold. Stonewalls echoed the little warping sound that sounded something was changing shape in an unnatural way. That sound was made from teleportation. Then suddenly the sound stopped and Luc, Sarah, Yuber, and Albert appeared from the ground. Sarah stood motionless. Yuber walked to his room only his footsteps broke the silence. Luc took a step foreword then stopped by a voice.  
"Luc may I speak to you alone?" Said Albert in a whisper; it didn't feel right talking out loud, something was different about the place.  
Luc's response was walking foreword while moving his hand in a motion that said follow me. Albert followed Luc into the map room that still enclosed the table and map. Luc closed the door behind him and looked at the back of Albert.  
"Well?" Said Luc questionable.  
"Can't you feel the change, Rune bearer? I can't feel it but I can see it quit clearly."  
"See what?"  
"open your eyes for once not your Rune and you will see things that you maybe didn't see before." Said Albert turning around and facing Luc.  
I don't like riddles!"  
"It isn't a riddle. But if you can't open your eyes, see it with your Rune in tomorrows lessons." Said Albert walking past Luc and opening the door and left.  
Luc slammed the door shut, stomped toward a chair and sat down. What change? Thought Luc. What can he notice without a Rune when me, with a rune, can't notice? And with that he got up, stomped out of the room, went to his room, and slept a dreamless sleep, well, it was a dreamless sleep.  
"AHHHHHHH!!! Someone help meee!!!"  
Luc woke up in a flash, still without a coat or his shoes he ran out the door, followed by Albert and Yuber. Albert, also without a coat, in nightclothes, and he had a sword in his hand. Yuber, who seemed to not sleep or he was just weird, was in his full clothes, including his shoes, with his swords out.  
"Finally! Some action! Hope there's a lot of blood!" Grinned Yuber.  
"Where did the scream come from Yuber?" Said Luc looking at Yuber.  
"Girl scream, age five or so, coming from," Yuber put up a finger to check the way the air was blowing. "Northeast, terrified scream, which means she's not hurt only terrified."  
"We asked for directions, not the persons whole biography!" Albert said slyly.  
"I can tell a lot more than that. Like she is three and a half feet and has blonde hair and blue eyes." Yuber said about to go on but Luc cut him off.  
"Shut up and let's go!" Luc said in a powerful voice.  
They ran to Sarah's room and flew the door open. Sarah was in a corner shivering. Then, seeing Luc, she jumped on her feet and ran to him.  
"What happened Sarah? What's going on?"  
"Luc I'm so glad you're here! There is a monster under my bed! A monster with red eyes!"  
"A monster...under your bed? Yuber said under your bed slowly and sarcastic.  
Yuber left the room with Albert behind him grumbling about a monster under the bed was impossible.  
"But there is, there is a monster under my bed." Protested Sarah.  
"Sarah that is just a fantasy. There is no monster under your bed."  
"Look under the bed Luc and if there isn't a monster then I won't complain ever again."  
"Fine. Deal. Whatever. Just as long as I can sleep soon."  
Luc walked toward the bed and bent down to look under. While bending down he said very calmly.  
"See Sarah everything is..." He liked under the bed and saw two red eyes starring at him.  
He jumped up and flipped the bed. There was a portal under the bed and now monsters, also called a Ghostarmor, were coming up, now not restricted under the bed.  
"Damn, she brought monsters here when she slept. Sarah use the blind spell and make these monsters obey you."  
"L-Luc, what is a blind spell?" Asked Sarah, still shaking uncontrollably.  
"Damn, haven't taught her it. I'll have to do it the hard way then."  
Luc brought up his right hand and a gust of wind came in and started circling around and around until it was a tornado. The monsters started circling in the wind and all of Sarah's belongings started to get airborne and finally in the tornado too. Instinct took over Sarah and she ran foreword and clung to Luc who has closed his eyes and concentrating heavily. The walls started to shake and threatened to give away at any moment. That's when Luc stopped the wind. He looked around and there were no monsters but then he looked where Sarah's bed used to be, which is now in splinters as of everything else in Sarah's room. Where Luc looked monsters were streaming out. "Damn, Sarah get Yuber and Albert now! And I mean now." Said Luc putting his right hand back up and starting another tornado. Sarah raced out of the room and ran towards the nearest room, which was, unfortunately, Yubers. Sarah knocked urgently at the door.  
"What now? Being waked up twice will get me grumpy."  
"Yuber you have to come! Luc needs help fighting off the monsters."  
"What monsters?" Asked Yuber.  
"The monsters under my bed!" Said Sarah getting annoyed.  
Yuber slammed the door open and yelled at Sarah, "There is no monsters under you bed! Get it?"  
"Go look for yourself. I'm following what Luc said and that is to 'get Yuber and Albert' which I'm trying to do. So go!" Sarah said pointing toward her room.  
Yuber stood down at her. He was a good three ½ feet taller than her.  
"Fine, but if this is a joke say goodbye to your head." Said Yuber walking toward Sarah's room.  
Sarah ran to Albert's room, her steps echoing down the hallway. When she reached his door she hesitated, remembering how Yuber reacted. Well, She thought, he isn't as experienced with a sword as Yuber but is that good or bad? Good because if he attacks her, because she woke him up, she could get away. Bad because Luc needs more help.  
"What are you doing outside of my room?"  
Sarah jumped and went out of her world and back to reality. She looked up and saw Albert rubbing his eyes and putting on his coat.  
"You can stop knocking the door Sarah. I'm awake."  
"Oh..." Sarah said looking up at her hand and stopped knocking.  
"So what's going on?"  
"It's Luc. He's fighting monsters with Yuber."  
"Monsters? Where?"  
"Under my bed."  
"Under your bed!" Albert said flabbergasted.  
"Yes, under my bed and they keep on coming out."  
"Coming out?"  
"Yes, coming out from a portal under my bed. Luc said I made it while I was asleep."  
"So we need to close the Portal?"  
"Yes! Dah!"  
"Lets go." Said Albert rolling his eyes.  
They walked down the hall together and came toward Sarah's room. Along the way they saw an interesting sight.  
"Ah!! My door! My clothes!" Sarah said opened mouthed.  
"Hmm... Now if your clothes are here where is your box that kept the clothes?" Albert exclaimed and, what he considered as a bad habit, he put his hand on his chin as if it would make him think harder.  
"A-a-al-Albert duck!" Yelled Sarah. Sarah tried to push Albert on the ground, without much success until she put all her weight into it. They both came down hard on the flagstones. Instantly a gust of wind blew a box, which used to contain clothes, where Albert stood.  
"Get off." Albert said coldly.  
Sarah quickly scrambled back onto her feet, muttering an apology to Albert. They continued to Sarah's room dodging various things.  
  
"Damn! Are you okay Yuber?" Asked Luc who accidentally blew a rag doll which, unfortunately, blew onto Yubers back.  
Who apparently didn't like a rag doll blowing forty miles per hour onto his back.  
"Shut it! It's bad enough that these beasts don't shed any blood, worse they don't scream when dieing either. Where are Silverburg and Sarah? What's keeping them?"  
"Nothing except flying boxes trying to kill you; complements from Luc." Albert said.  
"Really. I could have sworn that you were waiting in the wings for your big moment!" Yuber answered back slyly liking the results of Albert twitching.  
"That sounded like something my brother would say. (He did say that) Come on, let's get to work."  
"Luc stop using your rune before you kill us. Yuber do what you do. Luc now help me direct Sarah to use a blind spell and close the portal." Albert said.  
"But she doesn't have that kind of power yet!" Exclaimed Luc.  
"Luc, your worse then I thought. Think, how did she open the portal and summon so many monsters?"  
"I..."Luc was interrupted by Yuber.  
"Stop talking! I can't guard you all while you're chit chatting."  
"Fine, Yuber." Luc said holding up his right hand to make an attack called the shredding.  
"Anyway, you tell me, Silverberg." Said Luc concentrating on both fighting and talking.  
"Well, the summery of my hypothesis is that the Cynbar ruins gave Sarah a True Rune."  
"That's impossible!"  
"Impossible or not lets see if Sarah can do it or not."  
"Fine."  
  
Sarah had only had some clue what they were talking about. Nevertheless she did what Luc told her to do. And after the mess ended her room was completely destroyed. The furniture and clothes she had where in shreds by the winds and by the axe. The walls threatened to collapse at any second after a beating of tornados and magic. Luc declared the room 'unlivable' and moved her to a different room. But in the middle of daybreak Sarah crept out of her new room and crept into Luc's room. The only excuse she gave to the weary Luc was that she was afraid of the monsters that could appear under her bed. 


	6. Liar, Liar, Pants on fire!

The beginning Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire!  
  
"My hypothesis may be the same as Yuber's. But I'm not sure." Albert looked at Yuber then back at Luc.  
They sat in the room with the map now, officially called the meeting room.  
Luc sneaked out of his room when he knew Sarah was sleeping heavily. Luc was planning to listen to Albert then check with Sarah and seeing if she remembered anything. Then go into town and get Sarah new clothes. The other clothes seemed to disappear somewhere; that or they fell apart from the wind. Albert cleared his throat dragging Luc back to reality.  
"Well, anyway, I think that the Cynbar Ruins summoned Sarah and gave her a True Rune. But I don't know why."  
"We need to ask Sarah about it."  
"About what, Luc?" Asked Sarah just coming into the room barefoot and a blanket around her.  
"Sarah, sit down. We are going to have a serious talk." Luc said softly, pulling out a chair for her.  
Sarah walked to the chair and sat down, eyes asking questions.  
"Now, tell me what happened when you teleported to the ruins. But first tell me what happened when you teleported."  
"Well, I tried to do what you told me but something called out to me. Telling me to go to them I refused and they pulled me to the ruins." Sarah said in a weak voice and becoming very interested in the table, eyes traveling on it.  
Luc exchanged glances with Albert. "Now, Sarah, tell me in great detail about what happened next. Everything Sarah. It's very important." If Sarah looked up she would see Luc, Yuber, and Albert leaning just a little bit forward to listen.  
Sarah closed her eyes, not interested in the table anymore, and thought back to the past. "They said for me to keep studying magic, even if Luc says 'stop' and what you're doing is very important for the future. And, ah, and, they said good luck." Sarah finished, satisfied.  
Maybe I'm destined to win. Thought Luc also satisfied.   
Liar, liar, pants on fire, thought Albert, not at all satisfied.   
What a little liar, I'll threaten her in some sort later...thought Yuber.   
Ha, ha, I fooled them, sorry Luc but they made me promise. Also I don't want to think the little piece of information they told me about the future. (It's not that he's going to lose. It's much more stupid and personal.)  
"Well, then since you're up Sarah let's go and get you some clothes." Luc said getting up.  
"I don't think that would be wise, Luc," Albert said getting up from his chair, "I heard that Sir Sasari has come into the exact town you are taking Sarah too. But don't worry your worried head because fortunately I have nothing to do and can easily go under his eye with Sarah."  
Yuber then, also, got up and thought Does Albert have business with Sasari. Hmm... Perfect, kill two girls with one swing of the sword. (Kill two birds with one stone in regular language.)  
With the word Sasari Luc tensed up. Then when Albert willingly volunteered the job of taking Sarah to the town it made him suspicious.  
Sarah cocked her head like a dog wondering why he was leaving the house to go to the vet. What's going on? Why is everybody so tense about this guy Sasari? Is he that bad? Ha, I know, he must be a seven-foot Yuber wannabe. But instead of hands he has knives and his laughter is pure evil and, ah, and he worships Yuber by, by, by dancing and waving his arms and laughing and, and, he makes voo-doo dolls and people and tortures them by giving them baths. Sarah's pictures of Sasari were interrupted by Luc's voice  
"No, I'll just wait till he leaves, Albert."  
"NO! I want to get new clothes Luc! I don't like wearing your clothes. Also I want to..." Sarah stumbled her voice to inaudible, just realizing what she said. What was that saying, thought Sarah, curiosity killed the cat? But I want to see the Yuber wannabe. Oh, I know the rest of the quote now! Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back.   
"Oh, who do you want to see, Sarah?" Luc said about to snap if she said a special name.  
"The Yuber wannabe!" Sarah said, patting herself on the back.  
"Yuber wannabe?" The boys chorused.  
"Yeah, I heard that a Yuber look-a-like was there taking autographs! And I want to see him, Luc, I want to see him." Sarah said walking over to him and hugging his leg, looked up and gave him puppy-dog eyes.  
What a little liar, both Yuber and Albert thought, at least she's helping me out.   
"Fine, go. But don't go near him." Luc said.  
"Promise!" I won't go near the autographing Yuber. Sarah smiled.   
"Go before I change my mind."  
Sarah and Albert teleported to the town, leaving Yuber and Luc.  
"I'm going too. I have to tell this 'Yuber' a thing or too." Without waiting for an answer Yuber teleported also.  
Luc sighed and flopped down on the chair clutching his head. He was getting a major migraine. Then a thought struck him. Sarah forgot her shoes and still wearing the blanket!! If that doesn't draw attention nothing will. I have to go! 


	7. Crystal Valley showdown!

Disclaimer: Don't own suikoden.

The Beginning

Showdown in Crystal Valley

Sarah and Albert entered the tailors. A plump man came up to them.

"Ah! Hello Mr. Silverberg. A nice surprise, did your coat wear out again? Oh! Who is this?"

The man bent down, smiled, and patted Sarah's head.

"This is Sarah. I will be leaving and I hope you guide her threw this."

Albert turned to leave.

"Wait! I want to go with you. I want to see Sasarai! I know you're going to see him, please! I want to see why Luc was angry when he heard his name."

"Maybe later Sarah. It depends." Replied Albert walking out of the wooden door.

"So, darling how about socks and shoes first."

change screne

"Now where is that blasted tailor? Ah. There it is." Luc said carrying shoes for Sarah.

He opened the door and walked in. He looked around, wondering where she was.

"Hello, can I help you." Said a thin and pail woman holding fabric.

"Yes, can you please guide me to Albert Silverberg?"

"Albert Silverberg? He hasn't come in. But know that you mention it I saw him walking down the street. I would check another tailor," The woman said shifting the fabric, "But what about you stay here and get a fitting by me. On the house of course." She said winking. She then walked right up to him and wrapped the fabric around Luc.

"Well? What do you say?" The woman said getting closer to Luc and lifting her head to his face.

Luc closed his eyes in frustration and said brusquely, "Please get back to work miss. I'm not here for you. Now if you don't move I have no choice then to make you move." He then opened his eyes.

The woman was stunned. She wasn't expecting this response from him. Then she got her nerve back.

"Ha! You won't hurt me! There's a Bishop in the back room. If I scream he will hear me!"

"A Bishop you say?"

change screne

Albert walked into the tailors. He surveyed the area before the same thin and pail woman walked up to him. Once she recognized him she walked faster and reached him.

"Albert? Albert Silverberg?" She asked, eyes lighting up.

"Yes, where is he?" Albert asked looking behind the girl.

"In the back room. But please, Mr. Silverberg, please tell me how my daughter is doing, PLEASE." She said now, begging and gripping her hands together.

Albert raised his eyebrows.

"Ah…Mrs. Makino? I didn't recognize you in your…interior. Aren't you supposed to be with your husband?"

"I sneaked out," She said nervously, "I…I heard you were coming and I know you're with Luc and I came to see how she is."

Albert thought for a second before talking.

"I'll tell you about her when I'm done. But if you stop Luc from coming in here you may see her for a minute. Now if you please." With that he went into the back room leaving the sobbing woman behind.

He entered the back room and closed the door behind him. The room had only two lights and one table. The only other objects were two chairs and a man. Albert turned around and sat in the chair that was directly across from Sasarai.

"So, how is my brother? I'm sure you've seen Mrs. Makino. She is a very determined mother."

"Yes she is. Speaking of Sarah I have something interesting to tell you. Her magic has increased and I think I know why."

"Well then, why."

"It's my belief that she has a True Rune."

"A True Rune? You know this for sure."

Well that's the problem…" Albert stopped and listened. There were faint sounds coming from the main room. Then it stopped. Then the unthinkable happened. The floor started to ripple and yellow tint suddenly appeared. A black hat appeared then a head of blonde hair and a black suit. Yuber appeared grinning.

"What is it Yuber." Albert said angrily.

"Oh, I just wanted to see Luc's face once he finds out Sarah is with her dad."

"What! That's impossible! I checked and he's supposed to be at Crystal valley." Albert said getting up in the process.

"But if somebody told him that she was alone here he would jump at the opportunity, wouldn't he?" Yuber said with a sly grin reaching his lips.

"You! You told him didn't you!" Albert would have gone on and said every curse word in his vocabulary if it wasn't for Luc barging in with a woman wrapped around him, trying to restrain him.

"Albert where is Sarah?" Practically yelled Luc, ignoring the fact Sasarai was there.

"I'm not sure but I think are friend, Yuber, knows, don't you?" Replied Albert, controlling his anger down to the minimum.

"You don't know where my daughter is?" Sarah's mom broke down crying and let Luc loose.

Everyone starred at her. Knowing the key to get Sarah would be her and her alone.

"Well I'll be heading off." Sasarai said causally and walked out, not even giving Luc a glance.

"I'll be watching from the sidelines." Yuber immediately disappeared.

"I think I'll be leaving too." Albert said but couldn't act on it because Luc suddenly blocked the door.

"You caused this and you are going to fix it."

"Fine, but this has to be quick." Albert looked at the women while saying this.

"Now Mrs. Makino you must tell us where you think your husband would be if he had your daughter."

"He…he would probably take her home and lock her in. Why?"

"Now if you tell us where your home is you shall meet your daughter and we will take her and we can get on with are life's." Albert said sharply, annoyed by this woman.

"Yes, I'll tell you if I'll be able to see my daughter."

change screne

"Sarah, my daughter, what exactly did the Cynbar Ruins say to you?" Sarah's father said, relaxing his chair.

After he had token Sarah home he sat her down and made her explain everything to him.

Sarah looked around and the place and it looked exactly the same before she left with Luc. The room held blue couches in a circle. A fireplace was against one of the walls. Everything, including all the study books Sarah had to read when she was younger.

"I-I won't tell you. That's for me to know and nobody else." Sarah piped up.

"Fine, you will tell me later in a few days."

"A few days? I'm leaving with Luc in a couple of hours at the tailor, which reminds me that I better be going." Sarah said as she sat up from her chair, wishing Yuber or Luc was here to protect her, even if Yuber was mean at times. Sarah's father chuckled. "If you leave, Sarah, I'll have to disown you from the family."

Sarah thought. _Disown? Wasn't I already disowned from last time?_

Sarah put her thoughts into words, "Aren't I already disowned?"

The father seemed to jump in his chair and then quickly recovered from the question.

"No, but now you will if you don't cooperate."

"I'm going to Luc, father, even if I get kicked out of the family." Sarah said strongly, walking towards the door.

"Wait," Sarah stopped, "Say that in front of a Bishop."

He jumped up and grabbed Sarah's wrists and making a portal heading toward Crystal Valley they left.

change screne!

"Why aren't they here?" Yelled Luc.

"Luc it's not her fault. She didn't know." Albert said.

In a moment Luc walked up to Albert, grabbed his coat and punched him. He was about to do it again when someone took his punching arm.

"Please, Luc, don't do it! Stop hurting Albert!"

Luc looked behind him and looked at Sarah's mother. He then noticed how much she looked like Sarah. The only differences between Sarah and her mother were her long hair and violet eyes. Luc let go of Albert's coat and walked away to the other side of the room.

"Anyway, what I was about to say before you punched me was that I think I know where Sarah is."

They entered in a circular room with one hallway going in. Men in dark blue robes stood by the outer edge. Right then Lord Sasarai came in from the hallway. He took a glance toward Sarah and her father but looked away with no acknowledgement of who they were.

"Bishop Sasarai, I see you have returned." Said one of the robed men.

_Bishop Sasarai? Sasarai? **THE** Sasarai who Luc got tense about, the Yuber wannabe? He doesn't look anything like Yuber or my imagination of him. Maybe this is just a disguise so he can trick me and make me take a bath. But he looks so familiar to me, why?_

"Yes, what's going on here?"

"Mr. Makino has something to say to us."

"Actually it's not me, your worship, it's my daughter, Sarah."

Sasarai's attention shot up ounce he said Sarah and the other bishop said Makino.

_So this is Luc's partner._ Sasarai thought.

"Go on Sarah, say what you said to me." Sarah's father pressed.

"I-I'm," Sarah closed her eyes then opened them; "I'm disowning myself to my family, to go to a new one."

"Now, Sarah, tell them who it is." Pressed, once again, Mr. Makino.

"They can see me not just hear my name." Luc said walking from the hallway to the main room. With Sarah's mother at tow, Albert said to be seen would be bad for his plan.

"Luc! Get out NOW!" Sasarai roared.

Luc smirked. "I just came to get Sarah and I'll be on my way, don't worry elder brother."

Sarah's heart skipped a beat. Now she could perfectly see the resemblance between the two. One thought came to mind.

Why does Luc hate his own brother?

Just then Sarah's mother ran up and started hugging Sarah muttering 'Oh my baby' and 'I finally get to see you'.

Sarah was more focusing on the tension between Luc, Sasarai, and her father then her mother.

"You are not taking her. She's my daughter." Also roared Sarah's father.

"But Sarah just said she's not in the family anymore. Why should it bother to you that she's with me?"

Whack!

Sarah's father punched Luc. Sasarai swung into action and grabbed Mr. Makino's arms. Luc got his balance back. Then he put up his right arm and charged up. Finally he brought down his arm and Mr. Makino flew backwards Sasarai being dragged back also. Sarah's mom screamed. Mr. Makino got up and put a hand up and a thunder runner hit Luc and Luc flew back.

"Stop this, now!" Implored Sasarai but it didn't stop them. They threw magic attacks at each other and Sasarai tried to stop them using some of his own attacks. The robed people simply left or watched as a sort of entertainment. Sarah couldn't stand it anymore. She attempted to get up but her mom held her back.

"You can't, Sarah, I don't want to lose you!" She meant it more ways then one.

"Mother, I'll leave one way or another. You can't protect me anymore. I'm sorry but I hope you believe me and accept my life with Luc. Please let me break this up before daddy gets hurt."

Mrs. Makino let go of her daughter and whispered 'I love you'. (Notice I put Mr. And Mrs. Makino after Sarah left the family.)

Sarah sprang into action.

First I need to stop all of the chanting and stop the physical stuff later. There was one way to stop the chanting. I don't have the power yet but I know somebody who does.

change character

Luc stared at his opponents.

Where is Yuber when you need him?

Then he saw something move in the corner of his eye. Sarah was moving toward Sasarai.

Move away from him Sarah. He thought desperately. Wait. Why is she talking to him? Why did he just nod?

Whack!!

A final flame attack hit him. He hit the ground. He barely got to his knees by that time Luc was drenched in sweat.

_This is it_, he thought, _it all ends here_.

**change character**

Sasarai stopped chanting and everything became surrounded by blue and in the middle blue rings circled.

Silent Lake, good choice, huh, something's behind…me.

Sasarai fell to the ground, revealing his attacker.

"Now, now, this was beginning to get interesting," Yuber said, grinning from ear to ear, "Now that magic is over lets see things physically. Hmm, Luc looks exhausted but so does Mr. Makino."

change character

Mrs. Makino looked at her husband.

He has to let her go. For her own good. He must.

She got up on shaky legs and walked up to her worn-out husband. She hugged him and he seemed to collapse in her arms.

"Let her go. She'll be safe with him. He cares about her deeply."

"No, I'm her father and I'll protect her."

"She has s new protector now. We've talked about this. You've always said when she goes away from us you would leave her freely when a strong, young man came along that cares about her." She said in a joking voice.

"Sera, you can't possibly mean him? He's four times her age!"

They both burst in laughter. Mr. Makino walked over to Luc, who had successfully gotten up, with Sarah's help. Mr. Makino took out his hand.

"Promise to take care of my daughter."

Luc clasped hands with his.

"I promise you I'll care for her for you."

Change screne

"I'm glad that's over. I can finally rest." Luc said sitting down, put his feet on the table, put his hands on the back of his head, and closed his eyes.

"Umm, Luc, we need to return the town." Sarah said in a whisper.

Luc opened his eyes, " Why is that."

"We forgot my clothes. And my dad came before I could get measured."

Luc's chair tipped backwards and landed on the ground.

End

I know, horrible chapter. Going to fast. I just needed Luc and Mr. Makino to be at good terms for later chapters. I think the next two chapters are going to be a little pointless and funny because I need to transition the time to a few years later. I'm also planning to end this in the next five chapters, I think.


	8. Yuber's diagnosis: The death curse to wo...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

The Beginning

Yubers diagnoses: The death curse to womanhood

Albert Silverberg walked down the stone hallway, his footsteps echoing on the stone. Thump, thump, thump, _why do I have to go_, thump, thump, thump_, somebody else could make observations in the Great Hollow. But Luc's orders are orders_, thump, thump, thump, I'll just go and wake him up before I leave. Albert stopped in front of Luc's door, thinking that pretty soon they would have to leave the tower for their mission. He opened the door without knocking, trying to sneak in and rudely wake him up to announce that he would be leaving for two days. To his surprise Luc was already up but whom he was with, still asleep, surprised even him.

"So, that's how you like it Luc, I'll keep that in mind for your next birthday." To go with his statement he raised his eyebrow.

Change scene

Luc woke up rested and energized. He looked around for a shirt, he wore his pants but decided to take off his shirt last night, there wasn't one he could reach. So, he was about to get up when another weight next to him shifted. He looked to his left and sighed.

_Mental note: fix up Sarah's room._

He sighed again. He's been saying that for years and still hasn't done it yet.

I should just forget about it. I'll share a room with her until we leave for the mission.

He looked at Sarah and letting his thought wonder on what Sarah would think of the mission and how the years passed by in a flash, training, laughing, arguing, and…planning. _I have to remind myself that I have no lingering attachment to this unforgiving, imprisoned world._ Still starring at Sarah the door opened, revealing Albert.

"So, that's how you like it Luc. I'll keep that in mind for your next birthday." Albert said, raising his eyebrow.

"It's not like that at all," Luc hated when something like this happened, "Aren't you supposed to be leaving for the Great Hollow right now?"

"Certainly," Replied Albert as if bored, "But I just came for you to wish me luck, well?"

"Good luck, now go."

"Now, now, don't be angry, Luc. I'm very sorry to disturb you and," Albert gestured toward Sarah, "The milady."

Without further word Albert called a monster and teleported with a little smirk, his day getting a little brighter.

Strategists…they always have to have the last word.

Luc got up, revealing his pants, forgetting Sarah was beside him. Next he did his usual routine of getting ready for the world. He walked out of the room, the incident still fresh in his mind.

_How could Albert think such a thing with Sarah and I?_

He walked into the main room, seeing Yuber, walked over to him.

"Did you have a nice awakening?" Asked Yuber.

"So you were the one who told Albert to wake me up?"

"No, of course not. Albert wouldn't do anything I said. But with a few tricks to make him think to do such a thing, then make him think it was his idea…" Yuber trailed off, not wasting his breath for such a simple conclusion.

"Of course he wouldn't listen to you out right."

They stood there for a moment thinking different thoughts.

"Ahhhhhhhh…Why does everything happen to me?"

"Yuber?" Asked Luc.

"Girl scream, age 16, not hurt but…" Yuber sniffed the air, "Bleeding and fairly a lot at that. Hmmm… Interesting, she is experiencing no pain yet bleeding…that only leaves one thing…"

"What would that be?" Questioned Luc.

"The death curse to womanhood."

Change scene

Sarah woke up to Luc leaving the bed. She lay there for a minute, trying to stay awake, then got up. Luc was by then going out of the door. She got undressed and put on clean clothes. She turned to the bed, planning to tidy it up and them wash her face when she got a surprise. There was a little blood on the sheets.

Luc might have been wounded. But that doesn't make any sense. Luc would never have gone to bed without dressing a wound. And… It's on my side of the bed.

Sarah then proceeded to look at herself to see if there were any wounds on her arms and legs, thinking she got a wound some time without her knowing it. After checking her legs and arms and finding nothing she took off her dress and looked further. When she finally realized where it was coming from she screamed. "Ahhhhhhhh…Why does everything happen to me?"

After her scream she put back on her dress and ran out of the room, trying to find the one person who might know what was happening to her, unfortunately for her he left for the Great Hollow.

Change scene

"Death curse to womanhood?" Luc said, pulling his eyebrows together.

"Yes, the death curses to womanhood. I really do feel sorry for Sarah to die in such a way."

"Die?"

"Yes, she will die in two days from lack of blood. You see when a girl becomes a woman there is a slight chance that the feminine parts break and she will bleed to death."

"Are you sure? I've never heard of a thing like that."

"Well you had a sheltered life Luc. Living only with Leknaat and briefly with the 216 stars. (A/N: 1st Suikoden 2nd Suikoden = 216) You don't know the various things in life."

"Maybe your right. To bad Albert isn't her to say good bye." Luc said somberly and walked after Sarah.

After Luc was out of earshot Yuber chuckled to himself.

"Two in one day that has to be a record. Just dangle a little bait and they'll eat it all up. The next two days will be entertaining." Yuber walked down the hallway, planning chaos.

A/N: I strongly believe Luc would fall for Yubers trick. I really don't think Leknaat would tell him about that stuff and none of the stars of destiny would bring that up. I know 16 is a little late but it can still happen. The last chapter titles are:

Day 1: Planning, crying, screaming. Ah! Paradise!

Day 2: Coffin, return, peace. Damn! Hell!

Dupa's revenge

Promise

All things have to come to an end, including lives

Anyway I already have another Suikoden story brewing in my head. It's also another on that I always wanted to write, crazy that my inspiration for it is Eike. I had the chapter title and decided to make stories around it. It's called 'A child called Eeeeeeeeek or Eike'.


	9. Day 1: Planning, crying, screaming Ah! P...

Disclaimer: Don't own Suikoden

Chapter 9

Day 1: Planning, crying, screaming, ah! Paradise!

"What do you mean I'm going to die?" Screeched Sarah, who had just learned her fate.

"Well…Yuber, you explain it."

"Fine, but hold on while I get some paper." Yuber replied walking out of the room and leaving Luc and Sarah alone.

"You don't actually believe this, do you? Yuber is full of lies and hot air." Argued Sarah, not believing in her fate to the morgue.

"Why would he lie something this serious? I don't know anything about this subject Sarah. Lets just listen to his explanation and judge it. If it sounds false we'll go to the Great Hallow and see Albert. Deal?" Luc said, taking out his hand.

"Deal." Sarah shook his hand.

By then Yuber walked in with his supplies in hand. He put the paper on the table and kept the pen in his hand.

"Now, when a girl comes of age she goes threw some changes to become a woman," Yuber drew first a girl then a woman on the blank piece of paper, "Now your wondering how do I change from this to a woman?"

And so Yuber explained the whole thing, including the birds and the bees, only leaving one thing out.

"Yuber what about this 'Death curse' I have?" Asked Sarah, more than a little annoyed at Yuber told her everything except for the part she wanted to hear.

"I was getting to that Sarah. Sometimes one part of the body is ready to grow into a woman while another part isn't. Most of the time it isn't a problem but sometimes it is. In your case your veins aren't growing fast enough for the rest of your body. The result is a vein breaking and you bleed to death."

"I don't believe it! I don't believe anything you say Yuber!" Franticly yelled Sarah, meanwhile putting her hands over her ears.

"My, my, we have a bad student in the classroom. You will get a time out young lady."

Yuber then tore about a inch into the piece of paper he had drew on, rolled it to become a pyramid, and took the opposite end of the tear and put it into the rip. He then proceeded to put in bold letters the word "Bad Student" on the hat and put it on Sarah's head.

"Now sit outside till the end of class and I will talk to you about your behavior. You are dismissed." Yuber finished with a wave of his hand.

Sarah left the room, mumbling something about dismissed my butt.

"Now, Luc will you do the same thing Sarah did?" Asked Yuber, clucking his tongue, pointing where Sarah left from there vision.

"No, Mr. Yuber, teacher, sir." Luc put both hands up in hopes of defense from Yubers scolding attitude.

"Good, now let us continue with are lesson, shall we?"

"Yes, teacher, sir."

Change scene

Sarah disobeyed Yuber and started to walk around the tower. Looking, or what she thought, last time or one of the last times. She walked back to the room that Yuber assigned her and finally took off the ridicules hat. She then proceeded to throw it on the ground and started to jump on it. But to bad for her at that moment Luc and Yuber walked out of the "Classroom".

"Sarah! Your showing disrespect to your teacher! But since I'm so generous I will let that slip because me and Luc think we found a solution to you little problem." Yuber said in his teacher voice.

"It's Luc and I Yuber, not me and Luc."

"I think your mistaken young lady, it's me and Luc."

"Luc and I."

"Me and Luc."

"Luc and I!"

"ME…And…LUC!!"

"Luc…And…I!!!"

Meanwhile, Luc had sneaked off and found the supplies for there "Magic Ritual". Once he came back Sarah and Yuber were still yelling at each other about the grammar problem.

"Now, lets just settle this once and for all, its Luc and I. I've got all of the supplies Yuber, let's start."

"Good, now I will tell you how this works. First Sarah will get into the coffin."

"C…C…Coffin."

"Yes, coffin, shall we continue? Luc will then close the coffin."

"C…Cl…Close the coffin. As in me laying down inside the coffin."

"Yes, then I will recite some mombo jumbo while Luc walks around me and the coffin…"

"Coffin and me."

"Whatever, while holding some mystic branches…"

"That sounds easy." Butt in Luc.

"LET ME FINISH, while hopping on one foot…bare naked."

"What the hell!"

"Lets get started!" Yuber said, shoving Sarah inside the coffin.

"Wait! What happens after the ritual?"

"We'll just leave you in there until morning."

"Morning. I'll starve to death."

"No, it takes two days to starve, not one."

Yuber then closed the coffin and locked it. Sarah pounded the door helplessly, while screaming at the top of her lungs.

A/N: First month of High School and I already hate it. Especially being a freshman, everyone makes fun of you, even the teachers. Anyway I've changed the next chapter's title. It will be Day 2: Coffin, return, damn! Heaven! Ya, just changed Hell to Heaven but that's okay.


	10. Day 2: Anger managment

Sarah lay in the coffin, stiff and swore. Why isn't it morning yet? Why torture me?

Thump, thump. Thump

What was that? Is it Yuber, Luc, or something else? What is that… is it… talking to itself.

"That was easy. Why did I even bother? What the hell! What were they doing? One day and everything is in chaos."

Albert!

"Albert!" Said a coffin in the middle of the room with flower petals and some weird substance on the floor.

Pound, pound, pound, "A… Al… Albert." Sarah said harshly and hoarsely, sounding like an evil zombie.

"Who the hell are you?" Albert had reached the coffin but hadn't touched it.

"Sarah… Please help me."

"Why are you in their Sarah?" Asked Albert still suspicious.

"Because I got something called the menstrual cycle and Yuber said I'm going to die tomorrow and this is how you cure it."

One day and it becomes utter chaos. Damn migraine. Albert put a hand on his temple. Thinking of how to explain the real menstrual cycle to Sarah.

"Sarah how do I explain this?"

"How about opening up the coffin first, then we'll talk." Sarah spoke from the box.

Albert examined the lock and found that it had a rope for a lock. He quickly untied it then Sarah busted out into the dark night.

"That was so horrible and it didn't cure anything. I'm still bleeding and I have only one day left to live. At least I can say goodbye to you."

Albert let out a sigh. "You are not going to die Sarah. Yuber tricked you both. You see…"

And thus Sarah heard the correct version of the period.

"That stupid Yuber. I'm going to kill him for what he made me do." Sarah's temper said.

"Actually you can't kill him but we can make him angry."

"Angry?"

"Yes, make him angry." Albert said slyly.

"How are we going to make him angry?"

"Simple, You knowing about the real womanhood will make him angry."

"Luc woke up to the mornings rays, dazed. What's wrong with this picture? My bed seems so cold. Like before… Luc jumped up and got on a fresh pair of clothes. He then proceeded to run out of his room and entered the room, which the coffin was. Seeing a figure wasn't there he yelled out, "Yuber, get in here!"

"What is it that you have to wake me up for?" Yuber said, walking into the room, which contained Luc and the coffin.

"Let's get Sarah out of that coffin."

"Coffin? Oh yeah, I'm sick of that joke."

"Joke? What do you mean joke?" Luc's anger was raising and he was itching to just fling that coffin door open.

"Luc you're so naïve. This was just a hoax I made up for amusement."

"Was Sarah on this… Hoax?"

"No, what she is experiencing is perfectly normal for a woman. I will explain this to you in full length if you want since it does include blood." Yuber thought with delight, sweet precious blood that tastes so good on my sword.

"Later, I want Sarah out of that coffin." Luc went over to the coffin and knocked on it lightly to suppose to wake her up.

"Do you have a sword?"

"Oh course." Yuber pulled out his sword and cut the ropes to the coffin. Luc and Yuber then brought up the coffin door. It smelled like old blood and death. Luc gasped on what he saw inside the coffin. Instead of a healthy Sarah, which he was hoping, was nothing.

"Yuber find her and clean up this mess before Albert comes back or else." Luc proceeded to stomp back to his room.

"What can you do to me?" Yuber yelled after him and Luc's response was a slamming of a door.

Yuber had just cleaned up the mess and starting to ponder on the Sarah issue. He walked up to the coffin and looked at it with a careful eye. This was opened last night. How could she get out of the coffin without disturbing anything? She couldn't have teleported without me knowing. Albert should be here soon. Wait… Albert… That idiot he actually thought I wouldn't figure it out. You want to play then lets play.

"Why are we up here Albert?" Asked Sarah.

"Not finding you will make him more angry." Albert watched Yuber closely from the hiding place. The place that occupied them was an alcove near the roof. It was a perfect hiding place. All you had to do was climb a column and step into the alcove. And it was so far up that you couldn't see them unless you looked from a distance.

"Why do we have to stay up here? He's already angry." Asked Sarah not liking the idea to keep on deceiving Luc. She didn't care about Yuber but Luc looked mad before he left.

"Don't you want to get him back for locking you in a coffin for no reason."

"Yes, but that is not what bothers me. What bothers me is why you want to get back at Yuber."

"That is between Yuber and me, Sarah."

"Fine, but what's next in your plan?"

"Simple, I come in this room and Luc will come out and seeing I'm there and you are not he shall suspend Yuber from this place."

"Why would he do that?

"Because, Sarah, that's the only power Luc has over Yuber that has any affect."

Albert was now was pleased in his little strategy and carried on with not considering Sarah's lack of knowledge.

"See, if Yuber gets suspended from the mission there will be no chaos and death for Yuber to enjoy."

"What mission? What chaos and destruction?" Sarah's mind was reeling from the information she just heard. Now that she thought about her life it seemed strange that she lived on an island with two and a half true rune bearers and a top strategist. Was Luc going to kill people, but why?

Meanwhile Albert couldn't believe what he let out. Luc was going to kick him off the mission too if Luc found out that he let out the secret to Sarah. He instantly thought of a plan to keep her from saying anything to Luc.

"Sarah, you can't tell Luc I told you this but on your seventeenth birthday Luc is giving you a birthday party, which will create a lot of chaos and working people almost to death. Now Yuber likes chaos and if Yuber gets kicked off the mission then he can't enjoy the chaos that's going to come from your birthday and that is the mission."

"Really?" Sarah's eyes shone with glee and delight. Albert almost felt bad for her. Almost.

"Sarah teleport me to the outside, okay?"

"Alright."

Albert came into the room from the main entrance via from Sarah teleporting and faced a pissed off looking Yuber.

"Hello Yuber how are things here?"

Yuber put his long legs in use and quickly walked over to Albert and took a sword from its hiding place and let it rest on Albert neck. "Where is she?"

"Who are you talking about Yuber?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

"Actually I don't Yuber." Albert put a hand on the double edged sword." Nobody can lie to you with your sword at his throat."

"Yes, only a cool headed, backstabbing fool who calls himself a strategist could lie in front of my sword."

"Now, now, Yuber, Luc wouldn't want his cool headed, backstabbing fool who calls himself a strategist who can lie in front of your sword dead because of a misunderstanding. Now would he?"

Sarah bored out of her mind and impatiently waiting to see Luc again slipped down from the alcove and walked sword Luc's room. Reaching it she knocked.

"Who is it?" Asked a voice that Sarah desperately wanted to hear.

"Can I…"

The door opened to reveal Luc. "Come in."

"There you are! Where have you been?"

Sarah then told Luc what happened including her surprise birthday party.

"Sarah, where is Albert?"

"Arguing with Yuber in the hallway."

"Good, you stay in here and change and I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay."

Luc walked to the hallway and faced the arguing Albert and Yuber.

"What the hell have you been telling Sarah?"

"I haven't told her anything." Both Luc and Albert said at the same time.

"Well then how does she know about her," Luc put his hands up and made quotation marks, "Birthday."

"Well we have to tell her about her birthday sometime. The earlier the better because then maybe she'll take her training more seriously." Albert said in a matter of fact way.

"I don't want to burden her the curse of the world until I have to."

"What curse?"

Luc spun around and faced Sarah, newly changed.

"Sarah don't remember anything you heard about today. It's nothing."

"Luc that's it! I'm sick of secrets and code words. I'm not dumb! I know your hiding something and I want to know what. Please Luc tell me… Tell me!"

"Sarah…" Luc whispered.

"You want to know Sarah?" Albert pied up.

"Yes, I do want to know."

"I'm sorry Sarah I can't tell you yet," Albert glanced at Luc, "But I want some answers. What happened to you at the Cyndar ruins."

"Cyndar ruins?" Sarah looked confused.

"Yes the ones from are first meeting when you accidentally teleported there."

"But we already know…" Sarah cut off Luc.

"Fine but I want to know what's going on."

Albert glanced again at Luc for approval. Luc sighed then nodded. "On your 17 birthday I'll tell you."

"Okay… Well I got there and I could actually feel the spirits surround me. Usually they're faint but at that place it was strong. Then they started to speak to me. They told me to stay with Luc for the rest of my life. He needs my strength to help him change fat because he can't do it alone. They… They said…"

"They said?" Asked Albert.

"They said nothing else." Sarah turned away.

"Sarah, tell me." Luc pleaded to Sarah.

"No. The last information is for me alone." Sarah spoke in a cold voice.

"Do you have a True Rune, Sarah?"

"True Rune? No, I don't have anything like that but ever since I went to Cyndar I've been able to sense True Runes."

"So that's it." Albert said then he walked down the hall to his room.

"I guess the parties over." Yuber then left the room.

"I'm going to my room, alone." Luc said coldly then left.

After the last of the echoes of Luc's footsteps were gone Sarah collapsed and started to cry.

"Why! Why can't the future be changed?"

"The future can be changed Sarah. Nothing is certain. Luc can succeed and live."

"Leknaat! What is the mission? Please tell me. If I tell Luc not to do it then maybe he won't die."

"It is not a sure thing that he will die, Sarah. It's just a possibility." Leknaat then left in a blinding light.

"Luc… You will accomplish the mission. If it's the last thing I do." Sarah whispered into the empty halls.


	11. the mission

Sarah's 17th birthday was joyless. The dark cloud of the mission smothered any joy. After dinner Luc, Sarah, Albert, and Yuber went into the study where everyone met together for the first time. Luc sat down while Albert stood behind Luc. Yuber leaned against the wall. Sarah sat down across from Luc.

"So Sarah what would you like to know." Asked Luc.

"Everything!"

Luc was in his room with Sarah. Luc was at his desk. Sarah was on their bed still soaking in the mission.

"Luc do you believe in this. You destroying God."

"Yes, Sarah, this rune must be destroyed."

"But if you succeed you die. I can't let you do that. You mean too much to me. You took me out of Crystal Valley and gave me a life."

"No. I gave you a cage. I've been using you Sarah. The only reason why I care about you is your power. You should stop caring about me so much and do you job." Luc's voice was cold and harsh and every word ripped through Sarah's heart.

"Alright." Sarah's voice was emotionless.

"What?" A confused Luc faced Sarah.

"Alright. I'll do what I was brought to do. You will be my master now. I'll protect you with my life and will accomplish your mission, our mission now."

"Sarah you don't have to do this."

"But I will. I care about you too much to desert you now Luc… Master Luc."

"Sarah don't call me master. I'm not and never will be your master."

"But you are. I will give my life to you, Master Luc. I need to repay you for all of your kindness."

"Sarah. Thank you."

"Your welcome Master Luc."

There was a terrible rumble and a thunderous crack of rocks. Two people were under the tumbling rocks. Sarah was holding Luc.

I kept my promise Cyndar ruins. I stayed with him to the end. Please help us unite when we die. Let us become spirits even when we did these terrible things. Please fulfill your promise.

There was another crack and Sarah looked up. It would all end soon.

"Luc I love you."

"What Sarah?" Luc's voice was weak and harsh.

"Even if you see it as me being caged I will forever thank you for getting me out of Crystal Valley. I don't regret anything I did for you Luc. Nothing."

"Sarah."

"Yes, Luc."

"Thanks for not calling me master and I love you to."

"Oh, Luc."

A lone stone finally cracked and came tumbling down to the two happiest doomed people in the world.

THE END

A/N YESS! DONE! I'm sorry for such a long update. Anyone there? Hello… **silence** I guess I stayed away to long.


End file.
